7 Days
by SilverGreen98
Summary: How can Draco and Hermione's relationship develop in a week? Find out inside!Complete dramione one-shot.


**Disclaimer: i don't own them**

**This is a fictional story by MiZaZnAnGeL. **

**Note: it's in Hermione's POV and in semi-diary form.**

* * *

**Monday**

Draco Malfoy is good looking. Scratch that, Draco Malfoy is drop-dead _gorgeous_. At least, that's what the female population of Hogwarts seems to think. Being the smartest witch of my age, I, Hermione Granger, know better than to like a guy just because of superficial stuff. _Right_? WRONG! (cough!LOCKHART!cough!)

...But I have no intention for anyone to find out about that. ;)

**Tuesday**

Potions was almost over when Professor Snape called for our attention.

"Your project for this week," he said, " is to brew the perfect veritaserum and write a ten foot essay on the history and usage of truth potions. You will work with an assigned partner."

Nearly everyone groaned. I didn't, because I had already studied all about it in my free time. This was going to be a piece of (cauldron)cake.

He started to announce the arrangements of the pairings. There were murmurs of dissatisfaction when people they realize that each Griffindor was paired up with a Slytherin. Poor Ron was partners with Millicent, and he whimpered when she glared at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are Ms. Granger's partner." He declared and moved on. Draco scowled. I couldn't think for the last five minutes of class.

When the bell rang, I stood up and gathered my stuff. When Draco passed me, he paused. "You're doing all the work," he said matter-of-factly. But he sounded sexy anyway.

**Wednesday**

I wasn't really listening to Snape. I was too busy staring at Draco. He had told us to sit next to our project partners for the rest of the week. *sighs in bliss*

"Merlin, you're hot." I couldn't help thinking as I gazed at his perfect profile.

To my horror, his head snapped around to face me. Oh _bloody hell_, I thought as realization hit me, did I say that OUT LOUD?

His eyes shone with mischief as he smirked. My heart lurched. Then he said something I'd never expect him to say.

"I feel the same way."

...?!

I was bewildered because I had half expected him to laugh in my face.

"You meant that?" I watched his face for some sign that he was lying or joking. His eyes remained unflinching, staring at me intently. His expression was genuine. Could he mean that he liked me, too?

"Of course. In fact, I know some girls who think I'm absolutely the hottest guy in England."

Oh. What was I thinking? He couldn't possibly like me. Of course he's just being an egotistical jerk like always, although a damn good-looking one.

He chuckled when he saw the change in my expression.

"Well, you didn't expect me to think that YOU are hot, right? You're kidding me!"

I couldn't think of a witty comeback, so I just smacked him instead.

**Thursday**

Snape was droning again. Even _I - _yes, Hermione Granger, Miss Knowitall - was on the verge of falling asleep. So I decided to study Draco's profile again, only the find him facing me. I shifted uneasily, but accidently stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." I said, embarassed. He just look at me, then replied, "it's Okay."

Then a warm hand grabbed mine under the desk and I gasped. What was he _doing?_

He leaned towards me, "Wanna &#&)! ?"

"Huh?" I whispered back. I didn't catch that because I was too busy daydreaming.

He leaned closer and practically breathed into my ear, making my heart melt into a puddle. "Wanna make out?"

"HUH?!"I heard him this time. But I was sure my ears were bewitching me. Why would he want to kiss ME? I knew flocks of girls who would do anything to just be noticed by him. And oh yeah, I was one of them.

He stood up and sighed as the bell rang. "Never mind."

I still couldn't stop thinking about what he said, though.

**Friday**

We worked on the essay in the library at lunch and after dinner. He didn't want to come, of course, but I managed to convince him by remarking casually about how interesting Bat Bogey Curses were.

I wasn't going to let him get an easy grade without doing anything. I still ended up doing most of the work, but that was ok because I just liked to have him near me. Now that the essay was done, we just needed to brew the potion tomorrow.

The funny thing is, I thought he was looking at me throughout the whole time, but whenever I glanced back, he was staring at anything other than me.

**Saturday**

We finished the potion after spending the whole afternoon on it. I was pretty pleased with the results. Then I told him we should try it out.

"Alright, you drink it then." He said.

"Why don't you?" I wasn't that gullible. I didn't want to tell him something I'll regret later.

"I'll drink it if you drink some." He replied.

"Fine." I might get a chance to find out about something I've always wanted to know.

He poured some of the truth potion into two vials and handed one to me. I eyed him to see if he was really drinking or just faking. He showed me an empty vial. I drank mine.

I asked before he could say anything, "Who do you like?"

He just looked at me and said, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

I was puzzled. "You can't do that. We must have messed up the potion."

He shook his head with a smirk. "No, I just didn't drink any."

"You didn't keep your promise!"I was outraged.

"I'm a Slytherin, remember?" He answered with a sly smirk.

"Why do you care anyway?" I was trying to delay some time, hoping the potion would wear off quickly.

"Answer the question. Who do you like?"

"What exactly do you mean?" I stalled. But the words were bubbling upwards already, tearing at my throat and fighting to get out.

"Who do you want to snog?"

"Err...guess."

He just looked at me and waited.

"Fine, YOU. Happy now?" I blurted out, exasperated. Well, at least now I know that the potion worked.

He didn't look very surprised, but he looked...pleased?

"Yea. I'm happy." He smiled. I mean, really smiled. Not his usual smirk, but an actual sweet smile. I didn't even know he was capable of smiling, not that his smirk wasn't also hot. I wanted to tell him that he should definitely smile more 'cause he looks even more gorgeous if that's possible when he does it, but it sounded stupid even in my head. He liked ME?

"So who do you like?" I remembered his promise, though I thought I knew who it was already.

"Guess." He was smirking again.

"You said you'd tell me if I tell you."

"I didn't say I'm not telling. I'll tell you when you guess right."

Grr. "Is it a girl or boy?" I asked innocently.

He glared at me. "Ok, ok. Just kidding. Is it Pansy?"

"NO. What made you get that idea?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that she follows you around like a lovesick puppy?" I said sarcastically.

"A lot of girls do." He said simply.

I didn't know what to say to that."... Is she in our year?"

"Yes."

"Slytherin?"

"No."

"Griffindor?"

"Yes."

Me? "Lavender Brown?"

"Eww."

"Padma?"

"Never."

He shook his head as I went on to list all the sixth year Griffindor girls I could think of. Except for myself.

"I'm don't know any more." I announced at last.

"That's right, you're not a girl."

"Hey! I told you right away. Just tell me."

He was silent for a few moments, then turned and poured another vial of veritaserum. Looking straight at me, he downed the potion and said, "I like you, Hermione Jane Granger."

And my heart threatened to burst with happiness.

**Sunday**

I told Harry and Ron I was going to the library, and they assumed I was studying again. But this time I wasn't going to be reading. Draco saw me approaching and led me to a table at the back of library, hidden by lots of dusty old bookshelves.

"I wanted some privacy." He said before I was pressed into a nearby bookcase.

The kiss was amazing. We didn't stop until I was threatened by suffocation if I didn't break away. I was sure I was flushing scarlet while he still managed looked calm and indifferent as usual.

"You're not as bad as I expected." He said. I made a face. "I can teach you to do better though. I can't have people saying that my girlfriend isn't an expert at kissing."

Now wait a minute. "Your girlfriend? I don't recall agreeing to go out with you."

He looked pretty shocked. "...You don't want to?"

"I didn't say that. But don't you have to ask someone if they want to be with you before you start calling them that?"

He still looked confused. "I never had to. The moment I snog a girl she would go around babbling and bragging that she's my girlfriend."

"Well, do want me to do that?"

"No, I hate it when they do it."

"Then ask me."

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Sure." And the word was barely out of my mouth before his lips muffled mine.

* * *

**See that pretty green button that says REVIEW down there? You know you want to click it!**


End file.
